katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
905
Subadult Male Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult, 2016 year of birth Known Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 905 is a male offspring of 854 Divot's 2016 litter, however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. 905 is not the dark eyed male offspring from 854 Divot's 2016 litter. Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 905 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2016 through 2018. Identification: Add here Distinctive Behaviors: Add here Life History: 2016: Spring Cub with 854 Divot and Littermates 904 & 906 905 is believed to be one of three offspring from 854 Divot's 2016 litter of 3 spring cubs; 854 Divot's 2nd known litter. 2017: Yearling with 854 Divot and Littermates 904 & 906 905 is believed to be one of three yearlings that remained with 854 Divot during the 2017 season. 2018: Newly Emancipated 2.5 Year-Old Male Subadult There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 905 is the other (not dark eyed) male offspring of 854 Divot's 2016 litter, however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. 905 is believed to have been successfully emancipated by 854 Divot in 2018 along with his littermates 904 & 906 . '2018 Season:' On August 8, 2019 a 2018 NPS photo of subadult 905 by T. Carmack was shared in the chat via Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. It is unclear whether the photo was taken in July or the fall of 2018. 905 (854) 2018 NPS T. Carmack photo via Ranger Naomi Boak 8:8:2019.jpg|905 (854) 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 2019: 3.5 Year-Old Male Subadult For Future Use Known Courting & Mating: None as of 2018 Season Add here Known Relatives: 'Mother:' 854 Divot, Speculated 854 Divot is believed to be 904's mother. 'Father:' Unknown Littermates: 904 & 906 '904 :' Speculated 904 is believed to be 854 Divot's dark eyed 2016 male offspring. 904 was initially classified as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult during the 2018 season. '906 :' Speculated 906 is believed to be 854 Divot's 2016 female offspring. 906 was initially classified as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult during the 2018 season. 'Siblings:' '2013 Maternal Siblings:' 854 Divot's 2013 Litter of 2 Spring Cubs '600 :' Speculated 600 is believed to be the only surviving offspring from 854 Divot's 2013 litter of 2 spring cubs. 600 was initially classified as a 2.5 year-old female subadult in 2015. 'Maternal Grandmother:' 216 Marilyn , DNA Confirmation 216 Marilyn is 854 Divot's Mother 216 Marilyn is the mother of 854 Divot. If 854 Divot is 904's mother then 216 Marilyn would be 904's maternal grandfather. 'Maternal Grandfather:' 24 BB (aka Bald Butt), DNA Confirmation 24 BB is 854 DIvot's Father 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) is the father of 854 Divot. If 854 Divot is 904's mother then 24 would be 904's maternal grandfather. 'Maternal Great Aunt:' 790 Weevil Bear Genetics Study Samples Obtained: '2016:' None, Cubs Were Not Sampled in 2016 905 is believed to have been a spring cub in 2016. Cubs were not sampled for Ranger Michael Saxton's genetics study in 2016. '2017:' None, Cubs Were Not Sampled in 2017 905 is believed to have been a yearling in 2017. Cubs were not sampled for Ranger Michael Saxton's genetics study in 2017. '2018:' None Known, Successful or Unsuccessful There are no known genetics study samples obtained from 905 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2018. '2019:' For Future Use 905 wiki page created 2018.10.30 12:23 ~ LTC Category:Bear Book